Invincible Iron Man Vol 4 1
(Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Stefano Caselli | CoverArtist2 = Marte Gracia | Quotation = Why is there an armored super-person in the middle of Wyoming? | Speaker = Animax | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = Stefano Caselli | Inker1_1 = Stefano Caselli | Colourist1_1 = Marte Gracia | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Alanna Smith | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Riri's stepfather * * Antagonists: * * Unidentified gangsters Other Characters: * Unnamed psychologist * * * * * Stevey * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** ****** *** **** California State University, Los Angeles *** **** *** **** *** **** * Items: * | Synopsis1 = Ten years ago, in Chicago, a child psychologist informs Riri Williams' mother and stepfather that the misbehavior for which they sought council has been birthed through lack of intellectual challenge due to her super-genius level intellect. The psychologist suggest Riri's parents look into special care to foster her capacities, but emphasizes that is imperative her emotional side is also fostered. In the present, Riri, clad in her Iron Man-esque armor, lands in Cheyenne, Wyoming to a street where panic has taken over its bystanders. A red ape-like monster breaks out of a police station. Riri contains it using a zero-point energy bubble, and as soon as she comments the rarity of a monster sighting, numerous other creatures rampage out of the building, followed by the Mutant Animax. Riri begins to fight the army of monsters, and Animax releases a behemoth on her as soon as she notices the hero. Five years ago, back in Chicago, when Riri is ten years old, the young girl is approached by her mother while working in her garage, and demands that she stops working for her own sake. Riri concedes to take a break in five minutes, and after her mother leaves, she notices a fellow kid who takes interest on Riri's project, the prototype of a device designed to activate a digital program that could help a hero manage their lives in case of emergency, providing automated e-mails to cover for them and distress messages to other heroes, as explained by Riri. She laments the device is clunky, explaining she'd rather it was the size of a button or a tech-tatoo. The other girl comments that a device like this could be given a much more widespread use, and Riri agrees. After Riri gives her name, mistakenly answering the girl's suggestion that the device should be given a name, the child introduces herself as Natalie. Back to the present, Riri is fending off against the giant monster while her on-board computer informs her about Animax. At Marquette Park, two years ago, Riri's family and Natalie are having a barbecue. The two girls start to set the table when they're approached by Riri's stepfather, who comments it's a nice day. Riri explains Natalie it's a habit of him to comment that every day, one she finds exhausting and annoying, as she once overheard him telling her mother he feared her potential, so his attentiveness is actually a misguided attempt to prevent Riri from going down a potential dark path if she's not given affection. Natalie notices strange behavior coming from some passers-by who suddenly run away from a car. The car's driver opens fire at the people running from it, who happen to flee to Riri and Natalie's direction. Riri's stepfather runs towards the two girls and takes them to cover. The vehicle flees and Riri stands up. She's shocked when he finds out Natalie has been shot, and also notices her mother is cradling her husband's body. Riri cries in shock after Natalie loses grasp of Riri's hand, dying. Back to Riri's encounter with Animax, the monsters begin to wreak havoc in the city with the Cheyenne Police being hopeless to stop them. After her computer provides Riri with footage of Animax's fight with the X-Men, the young hero realizes she just needs to knock Animax down to stop the monsters. She fires her gauntlets, which fly through the mob of officers and monsters and knock out Animax cold, causing the monsters to vanish. The police officers aim at Riri and one of them shoots at her helmet even after she tried to explain her intentions. Astounded, Riri disarms the officer with some kind of magnet and crushes his firearm before flying off. Once she's back at home, Riri's mother approaches her daughter in their garage. Riri complains about her lack of a proper A.I. to pilot the armor when she's interrupted and approached by a courier in a suit. The man in the suit gives her a small box and silently leaves. Riri opens the package out of curiosity and finds a device with a note that asks her to press its button. She does so, and out of the gadget is projected a hologram of Tony Stark's back-up A.I., which introduces itself and tells Riri they need to get to work. | Solicit = From the violent streets of Chicago, a new armored hero rises! Clad in her very own Iron Man armor, Riri Williams is ready to show the Marvel Universe what she can do as the self-made hero of tomorrow. But is she ready for all the problems that come with stepping into Iron Man’s jet boots? Where’s a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist when you need one? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}